


Things Change

by RuddiestBubbles



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7640908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuddiestBubbles/pseuds/RuddiestBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No mater how well things may be going, things change in the matter of seconds, for better or for worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

"Hey Drew, honey, I want to talk about something." Melisa says with a kind smile.

"What would that be my dear?" Drew replies sweetly, walking up behind his beautiful wife and massaging her shoulders. 

"I think I want to have a child." She says, her blue eyes twinkling with love. 

This had been on her mind for weeks now. She had so much love to give, and she wants to have a child to give it to. She wanted to bring a child into this world, not just because she knew Drew wanted a child, but because she wanted to be a mother. She wanted to raise a child. She knew Drew wanted it too. They'd had this talk a few years ago. But then, then she hadn't been ready for that, but now, now she was ready. It was something she constantly thought about the past few weeks.

"Oh?" He questions, the smile on his lips reaching his hazel eyes. 

She turned so she was facing him, wanting to see into his beautiful hazel eyes, which she swore were the most beautiful color in the world. "Yeah, I think I, we, are ready for that." 

He smiled lovingly at her. "Ah, I couldn't agree more." He gives her a gentle kiss, his hazel eyes portraying so much love, enough for the beautiful girl and a child.

She kisses back gently, cupping his tanned cheek lightly, which looked all the more dark against her pale skin. He picked her up bridal style once he pulled away, causing her thick brown curls to bounce crazily. She giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling at the ends of his blond hair, causing his smile to widen.

"I love you." She says quietly, snuggling into his chest slightly.

"I love you too." He replied, carrying the beautiful girl into the bedroom and laying her on the bed. 

~

She sat looking out the window, her hand rubbing her stomach lightly, feeling each kick from her little angel, which she couldn't wait to meet. A small smile was gracing her soft pink lips as she stared out at the beautiful night sky. She loved looking at the stars, seeing their beauty. She loved pondering their existence and how they actually exist, even thought they are millions and millions of miles away. They shined so brightly, despite the distance. They had always amazed her, and held her attention for hours and hours; ever since Drew got her into stargazing, that is. But, nothing could truly hold her attention like the thought of seeing her, their, little angel soon.

"I can't wait to meet you." She whispered, tears glistening in her blue eyes. 

It had been eight long months, but she knew all the pain and suffering would be worth it when she saw her little angel for the first time. She honestly couldn't wait. She wanted to know if she would have a son or daughter. She wanted to know if they would look like herself or Drew. 

"Whatcha doing up still?" Drew asked quietly, sitting beside her and throwing an arm around her slim shoulders. 

"Just thinking." She responds quietly, her gaze never leaving the stars that shined ever so brightly.

"About?" He questioned with a chuckle.

"The baby." 

"Oh?" 

"I just can't wait to meet them, you know?" 

"I can't wait either." He says with a smile. "I wonder what they will look like." 

"I wonder if they'll look more like one of us." 

"If they looked anything like you, then they'd literally be as beautiful as an angel." He says, kissing her cheek softly.

A rosy pink colored her cheeks. "You're too sweet." 

"You're too perfect." 

She couldn't help but smile and snuggle into her husband. He was too good to her. He was literally, in her opinion, the perfect guy. She sometimes didn't understand how in the world he loved her, or how he stuck around through every silly fight. But, she was glad to have him, for he was perfect for her. He's the one who got her into stargazing and drinking scotch. He's the one who fell in love with her and married her. He's the one she fell in love with. And now, that love they shared, they'd be able to share it with their little angel.

He gently wiped tears off of her cheeks with the pad of his thumb. "Why are you crying?" 

She smiled, despite the tears running down her pale cheeks. "I'm just so glad to have you." 

"I'm glad to have you too. I honestly couldn't imagine being with anyone else besides you." 

"I couldn't either." She twined their fingers together. "I'm just so emotional." She giggled. 

He laughed with her. "Your hormones are all over the place, I take it?"

She nods. "They're a big jumbled mess." 

"Aren't they always though?" 

"Ever since eight months ago." 

"Soon enough, that shouldn't be too much of a problem." 

"Yeah.... I can't wait." 

"I can't either honey, I can't either." 

She snuggles closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. 

"Have you picked out your names yet?" He asks, brushing some hair out of her face. "Because I know a few I like." 

"Yeah, actually." She says, her blue eyes trained on him. "For a girl, I like the name Erin." 

"I like that one too. But I was thinking Dezeray." 

"I like that one too." She comments. "And for a boy, I like the name Kurt." 

"That was actually the exact same name I was thinking." He chuckles. "Great minds think alike." 

She laughs too. "I guess we'll have to decide on the girls name, if it is a girl, when they're born." 

"We will." He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "I'm sure as soon as they are born we'll know what to name them." 

"Yeah, we will." She can't help but let the tears slip down her face. "But no matter the name or the gender, they'll be perfect, I just know it." 

"They will be perfect no matter what." He says gently, kissing her head.

"I love you." 

"I love you too."


	2. The Little Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The little angel is revealed!

"Come on mom! We're gonna be late!!!" The little boy whined, pulling at his mothers hand.

"Alright alright, I'm coming silly." Melisa says with a laugh. "Come on Drew! We gotta go." She called up the stairs. 

Drew slides down the banister and grabs the keys, flashing Melisa a smile. 

"You're gonna hurt yourself one of these days." She giggles. 

"Until that day comes, I'm gonna continue doing it." He grins at her.

"Mom! Dad!" The little boy whines. "We are going to be late!" 

"Alright, alright." She laughs, ruffling his brown hair. "Do you have everything?" 

"Yes!" 

"Are you sure?" 

"Ummm..." The boy ponders. "Oh! My helmet!" He shouts, running up the stairs, his cleats hitting each step loudly. He was quick to come back down the stairs, helmet tucked under his arm. "Now I'm ready!" 

"Lets get going then." Drew says with a smile, holding open the front door for the two.

The boy runs out to the car, pulling at the handle, despite it being locked. He heard the lock click and pulled open the door, quickly hopping in and buckling his seat belt. He couldn't help but be excited, it was his first game after all. He was so giddy. It was finally his chance to show off his skills, that he'd recently learned he had. The car had barely stopped when he hopped out and ran towards the field, waving to his parents as he ran. 

"Kurt Mac!" The coach yelled. "Where's Kurt?" 

"Here! I'm right here!" He yelled, running up to the field, his helmet tucked under his arm. 

"You're late." 

"Sorry! My parents were being slow."

"Alright, huddle up boys, its strategy time." 

Kurt was still giddy as he joined the huddle, listening closely to the coaches words. 

"Kurt, you're our quarterback, so do us proud." 

Kurt beamed at that. He was the quarterback, the star of the show. The huddle broke and Kurt walked to the field, his teammates by his side. He was so excited for the first game. They'd been practicing all summer long and he was practically shaking with giddiness. 

After the first three quarters were over, his gaze scanned the stands, his eyes landing on his mom and dad, who sat next to each other, arms around the other. He couldn't help but smile and wave at them; smiling even brighter when they waved back. He was ecstatic with himself; he'd gotten three touchdowns throughout the game. It was close to the end of the fourth quarter and his team was up by fourteen points, which made him swell with joy. 

As the ball was snapped to him, he took off, running as fast as his small legs could carry him, the end zone growing closer and closer; until suddenly he was on the ground, a heavy weight on top of him. The weight moved and a hand was extended. He grabbed it and was pulled up by the person who'd tackled him, a boy from the opposing team. 

"That was a good run!" The boy clapped him on the shoulder. 

"Thanks!" He beamed, unable to stop smiling. 

"The names, Vechs." The boy greeted, icy blue eyes nearing blue. 

"Kurt." He replied, his blue gaze holding Vechs' steadily. 

"Boys! Let's go!" They heard from the ref. 

They both laughed and ran over to their respective a teams for the next play, which judging by the time on the scoreboard, would probably be the last. He got set and waited for the ball to be snapped to him. His heart seemed to race as, impossibly long, seconds passed. Then, the ball was snapped and he took off like a shot. He was determined to reach the end zone in the last moments of the game. He felt himself falling, as he'd been tripped, and tumbled into the end zone which was painted gold. 

He glanced up just in time to see the referee calling the touchdown good. He rolled over onto his back huffing as he smiled brightly behind his helmet. His heart pounded as he stared up at the goal posts which raised far into the vast bright sky. He grabbed the hand that was held out and was pulled up, his eyes finding all of his teammates as they all huddled in a group, cheering loudly. 

Coach approached the group, a grin on his face. "Good game guys!" He cheered. "And especially to our star quarterback Kurt!" 

He beamed at that, an overwhelming amount of joy bubbling up inside of him. After a while more of celebrating, he made his way over to his smiling parents, his helmet tucked under his arm, sweat dripping from his forehead. 

"You did amazing sweetheart!" Melisa beamed, accepting the hug from her son. 

"I'm so proud of you bud." Drew adds, joining in on the hug. 

"I can't wait for the next game!" He beamed as they parted from the hug. 

"We can't either! It's so amazing seeing you out there bud." 

"Wanna go get some celebratory ice cream?" Melisa asked with a big smile, that just didn't seem to leave her face. 

"Yeah!!!" He cheered, turning and running towards the car. "Come on slow pokes!" He yelled behind him as he giggled happily. 

Melisa rolled her eyes as her and Drew walked towards the car, where Kurt was waiting, that big smile of accomplishment and happiness spread across his lips. She was so, so, so proud of her little angel. He'd grown up to be such an amazing person; be it he was only ten, but she could just tell he'd continue to be amazing, more amazing than she'd ever even imagined. 

"What was your favorite part bud?" Drew asked Kurt as they all got situated. 

"The final touchdown! It's a feeling I'll never, ever forget." 

Drew chuckled lightheartedly. "I'm glad." 

It wasn't a long drive to the little ice cream parlor they always visited as a family, but the time it took was spent laughing and singing along with the songs on the radio. He left his helmet on the back seat of the car, but left his pads on. He took one of his Melisa's hands and one of Drew's as he skipped down the little stone pathway, practically dragging them along.


	3. School And Girls

"Are you ready for today bud?" Drew asked, his gaze briefly finding his son before it returned to the eggs he was cooking.

"Of course I'm ready!" He beamed, despite the slightly early hour. "I can't wait to see all of my friends again, and learn new stuff!" 

"I wish I had been this excited about school when I was your age." Drew chuckled. 

"How could I not be excited?" He asked, gesturing wildly with his hands. "I get to start science classes! I'll get to learn about the stars and space!" 

"See, this is why I say you're more like me than mom." 

He giggled, an undeniably adorable smile on his thin face. "But I look more like Mom!"

"Which isn't a bad thing at all, she's absolutely gorgeous." 

"Oh hush hon." Melisa says, laughing softly. 

"Morning mom!" He stated happily. 

"Morning Angel." She says sweetly, placing a kiss on his head. "Did you pack his lunch yet?" She directed towards her husband. 

"Yup." Drew winked with a cheeky grin. 

"You're such a goofball." She teased as she opened the fridge, looking for the orange juice; pouting when she couldn't find it. "Hey hon?" 

"Already poured and on the table." Drew comments, picking up the pan and skidding the eggs onto the three plates on the table, which already had toast and sausage links on it. 

"You're really on top of things today, what changed?" She questioned with pursed lips as she sat on her chair. 

Drew shrugs. "This little guy was up two hours ago and I thought I'd be nice and make breakfast for everyone." 

"Well thank you hon." 

"Love ya baby." He says, giving her a quick peck on the lips. 

"Love ya too." She grins. 

"Ewww! You guys are so gross." Kurt says, sticking out his tongue.

"Oh hush, one day you'll find a girl and you'll kiss her too." 

"But girls are gross." 

"You say that now." Drew chuckled. "You say that now." 

Melisa laughs quietly. "Hurry up and eat bud, the bus will be here in like ten minutes." 

He devours his food and hops out his chair to grab his shoes from the foyer. He plopped down onto the ground and shoved his feet in his shoes; lazily tying the shoe laces. He hopped up from the ground and ran towards the kitchen, but quickly end up on the floor with a small Yelp. 

Drew was quickly in the doorway of the kitchen, worry evident in his eyes. Kurt giggled as he glanced up at his dad. 

"You okay bud?" Drew questioned with a raised eyebrow. 

"Yeah! Of course!" He giggled as jumped up and ran past his dad, plopping back onto his chair and kicking his feet up on the table, the shoelaces hanging loose, having come untied. 

"Didn't tie your shoes?" Drew asked with a chuckle. 

"No! I did!" He protested, his hands on his hips. "They just weren't tied well." 

"Or at all." Melisa laughs, tying the young boy's shoes for him. "Feet off the table." She says, shoving his feet gently. 

"Hey, bus will be here any second, you need to get moving." Drew says, handing him his blue backpack, which was covered in yellow stars, and his lunch box, which matched the backpack. 

"Bye sweetie, I love you." Melisa says, kissing his head. 

"Have a good day bud." Drew adds, ruffling his hair. 

"Love you guys!" He shouts as he heads towards the door. "Don't forget I have practice after school!" He shouted as he shut the door behind him. 

He skipped down the sidewalk, stopping at the edge of the sidewalk. He looked down the street and saw the bus coming down the street slowly. As the bus came to a stop, he bounded up the steps and say next to a black haired boy. 

"Kurt!" The boy said cheerily. 

"Vechs!" He replied, a cheeky grin on his face. 

"Glad my dad got a job closer to your school so we had to move." 

"Yeah, now you'll have to work with me instead of against me." 

"That might be hard to do." Vechs giggled, his head tilting to the side slightly as a goofy smile graced his lips. 

He bumped shoulders with Vechs, a grin spread across his face. "I think we'll make a great team." 

"As long as coach agrees." 

"He sure is a grouch, isn't he?" He chuckled. 

"The biggest." Vechs groaned. "Can you believe he's making us practice the first day back to school." 

"The vie of this guy, am I right?" 

"Oh well, at least it'll be fun." 

"Isn't he naming captain tonight?" He questioned curiously. 

"Yeah he is, I bet you'll get it." 

"Eh, I don't think so. It'll probably go to Nebs, he's far better than me." 

"He is not!" Vechs says, giving Kurt a stern look. "He may be a good tackler, but you, you are one freaking amazing quarterback." 

"Oh hush." He playfully hit Vechs' shoulder. 

They pulled up to the school and shuffled off of the school bus with everyone else. 

"Who's your teacher?" Vechs asks as they walk into the school side by side. 

"Mrs. Bouni." 

"Oh dude! Same!" 

"Sweet!" 

"Just imagine the luck." 

"I mean, statistically, there are three teachers in total for the forth grade, so I'm not surprised." 

"You need to quit it with your smart butt self." 

"Hey now, I can't help that I got the brains." He snickered. "All you got was the evilness." 

"Dang right I did." Vechs smirked. "But I could've gone for some of that smartness, and good looks. I mean, come on dude, the girls totally dig that brown hair, blue eyes thing man." 

"Ew, like I'd want to have any girls, they're gross." 

"Naw man, girls are great." 

"Well, you can have all the girls then." 

Vechs just smiled goofily as they approached the classroom. "You'll change your mind one day, I'm sure of it." 

"You know, my dad said something very similar this morning." 

"He is a smart man then." 

"He is indeed."


	4. Dreams

"Good morning class!" Mrs. Bouni says with far too much energy. "I'd like to welcome you all to the first day of fourth grade!" 

Kurt, along with the rest of the class just looked at the- far too- perky teacher in bewilderment. 

"We are gonna start today with a fun little project." She starts placing papers on everyone's desk. "You'll need to pick a partner and go through the instructions on the paper. The poster you'll be creating will be due before lunch." 

He instantly finds Vechs, flashing him a smile; instantly being met with an equally bright smile and a nod. He gathered his things and moved over beside Vechs. 

"So what does this poster have to be about?" Vechs questioned, icy blue eyes briefly looking over the paper he'd been handed. 

"Um." He mumbled, reading through the paper quickly. "An original invention." He ponders aloud. 

"So like, what? How do we even come up with something like that?" 

He laughs. "I dunno, you're the creative one here, you can surely think of something." 

Vechs rolled his eyes, giggling. "What if there was a machine that created adorable creatures that are a mix between cute little puppies and bunnies!" 

"Oh my gosh. That is so ridiculous." 

"Ridiculously adorable!" 

He couldn't help but laugh as he grabbed the poster board they'd been given and grabbed a pencil. "What would this machine of adorableness look like?" He questioned with a sly smile. "Pink and sparkly?" 

Vechs shoved him playfully, bumping their shoulders together. "Yes. Now shut up." 

"So should I get the thing of sparkles and as many pink colored pencils and crayons as I can get my hands on?"

"Yes. Yes you should." Vechs pouts, but can't keep the hidden smile from his eyes. 

He just smirked and stood up, making his way towards the art supplies. 

"Hiya Kurt!" A brunette beamed at the boy. 

"Hi MK." He smiled, grabbing the plastic tin of pink sparkles. 

"Those for your project?" She raised an eyebrow. 

"Yeah, Vechs insisted it had to be pink and sparkly." 

She giggled lightly. "I swear he acts like such a girl sometimes." 

"If he weren't a football player, I'd think he were one."

She giggled again, her smile quite infectious. "Aren't you 'mister big shot' in football?" She asks, batting her long eyelashes. 

"That's what everyone keeps saying." He shrugs, grabbing some varying shades of pink in every art material he could get ahold of.

"I've seen the games, you're amazing." 

"Thanks." He says, slightly awkwardly as he grabs a couple paint brushes. "Talk to ya later." He says, quickly heading back to his and Vechs' table.

"She was totally flirting with you dude!" Vechs exclaims, snatching the pink paint and the sparkles. 

"I know... I don't like it." He stuck his tongue out. 

"Can't be that bad." Vechs shrugs, quickly sketching out a rugged square with buttons.

"Don't do it like that." He laughed quietly, snatching the pencil from the mischievous boy and making the square look far more like a machine than it had been. "I'm not like you though Vechs. I just don't like the attention, ya know?" 

"You say that about girls, but out on the field, you absorb it like a sponge absorbs water." 

"It's different." 

"How so?" 

"Out on the field, I feel at home and being in the spot light is like a warm glow. Kinda like the feeling you get in a warm embrace from your mom and dad." 

Vechs simply giggles, spreading the sprinkles across the pink paint that he'd brushed onto the poster board. "Whatever you say man, whatever you say." 

~ 

"Alright guys, gather round!" Coach yelled, trying to catch the attention of the scatterbrained football players.

Kurt blew an ear piercing whistle, helping the coach catch all of the boys attention. 

"So today we will announce the captain of the team." 

All of the team, Kurt included, cheered. Vechs shot Kurt a smile and look. He simply rolled his eyes. 

"Without further ado." Coach paused for dramatic affect. "The captain is.... Kurt!" 

"Told ya!" Vechs cheered, patting Kurt on the back. 

"Oh hush." He whispers, stepping towards the middle of the half circle around the coach. 

"Kurt will have more lean on the tactical stuff. But that doesn't mean he's excluded from practices." Coach waved his hands dismissively. "Now, we'll start practice with four laps around the track." 

Everyone groaned, mainly Vechs, as Kurt lead the team over to the track. He took off in a sprint down the track, his team quickly falling behind as he kept running and running. 

~

"I'm so tired." He groaned as he fell face first into the couch. 

Melisa laughed softly. "You're also sweaty, so off of the couch." 

He groans again and rolls off of the couch, falling on the floor. "Better?" He asked, his face in the carpet. 

"You are so silly." Drew laughed from the kitchen. 

"Why don't you go take a shower before dinner sweetie." 

"Ugh... Fine." He groaned, pulling himself off of the floor and tearing off his sweaty grey practice shirt. 

Drew took it with a disgusted look on his face. "How do you become so sweaty and stinky, geez." 

"I sprinted a mile." He dead panned as he ran up the steps, his muscles aching, but he didn't mind too much. The burn was a pleasant one; showing he'd worked hard. He was nervous about being captain, but he was also confident. 

He hoped in the shower, leaving his sweaty clothes in the hamper. He couldn't help the sigh that passed his lips as the hot steamy water hit his damp skin. It wasn't long before he'd gotten out, dried off, and thrown on a pair of shorts, leaving his torso bare. He slid down the banister and landed safely on the wood floor of the foyer. He padded his way to the kitchen, plopping down on a chair at the table.

"Why no shirt?" Melisa asked with a chuckle. 

He merely shrugged. "Didn't feel like wearing one." 

"Who can blame him with a six pack like that." Drew teased as he picked him up, spinning him around in a hug. 

He couldn't help but giggle and hug his dad back, a huge smile plastered on his face. Eventually, he was sat back down, still giggling. 

"I swear he looks more and more like you everyday." Drew comments with a smile, his gaze cast upon his beautiful wife. 

"Oh hush. He looks a lot like you too." 

"Did you play football when you were younger dad?" He questioned curiously after Melisa had set down the plates and they had started eating. 

"No actually. Not like you did at the very least. Me and my buds used to play in the empty lot near my parents house." 

"Cool!" 

"That's where I found out this beautiful lady can throw a mean spiral." 

"You can?!?!" He asked in amazement. 

She chuckled lightly. "Could, would be the proper word." 

"Eh, I bet you still could." Drew gave her a smile.

"We'll have to try sometime soon!" He cheered excitedly through a mouthful of food. 

She laughed lightly. "We might just have to."

"Awesome!" 

"How was your first day of school?" Melisa asked moments later. 

"It was pretty good." He flashed her a smile. "I got to work with Vechs...." He paused, his smile faltering slightly. "A girl was flirting with me today..." 

"Oh?" Drew asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"Yeah, and I'm not sure how to feel about it." 

Melisa shrugs. "I wouldn't be worried about it, it's natural for girls to be attracted to boys, especially one as cute as you." She teases with a playful smile, pinching at his check. 

"Moooom." He groaned, swatting at her hand. "Stoooop." Though he just couldn't contain his giggles. 

 

A while later, he headed to bed, curling up in his soft blue and yellow star comforter. He quickly fell asleep, exhausted from the long day he'd had.   
_  
Thunder shook the land, lightning capturing moments like photos as its light encapsulated the land. Rain poured down on his skin; feeling like acid as each little droplet burned. Running. He was running; legs aching and lungs burning. He felt like he'd run the mile all over again._

_His knees suddenly gave out; causing him to collapse to the ground, his face hitting the cement hard. He pulled himself up, only to stop dead in his tracks when he saw a drenched body and a pool of crimson. His breath caught in his throat as he saw the knife sticking from the bodies heart. A choked sob left his throat as he saw jet black hair and icy blue eyes that stared blankly into the stormy night sky; void of all emotions._

_"Vechs!" He screamed, willing his legs to carry him towards the still figure._

_"Vechs!!" He yelled again, collapsing to the ground beside the body; which lay as still as a long discarded book on the top shelf._

_"Vechs...." His voice was broken as it passed his lips.  
_  
"Kurt, bud." Drew cooed, shaking his shoulder lightly. "It's okay Kurt, it's okay." 

His wide blue eyes, full of fear, landed on his dad and he threw himself at Drew. 

"He-he was dead dad! Vechs..." He sobbed, his face buried in the crook of Drew's neck. 

"He's not dead bud. It was just a dream." Drew ran his fingers through his hair, wrapping an arm tighter around his son. "Just a bad dream." 

"But what if it wasn't?" 

"It was bud, everything's okay, I promise." 

He squeezed his eyes shut; his arms wrapping even tighter around his father. 

"It'll be okay bud. Vechs is fine and I'm fine and mom is fine." 

"C-can I sleep with you guys tonight...?" 

"Of course bud." Drew says, carrying the young boy into his own room and sitting him down on the bed. 

"Bad dream angel?" Melisa asked quietly. 

He nodded quickly. "I-I saw Vechs... Dead..." 

"He's not dead angel, it was just a dream." 

"I-I know..." 

"Come here angel." 

He quickly curls up in his mom's arms, finding comfort from the embrace. He felt even safer when Drew wrapped his arms around him too. 

"It'll all be okay angel, I promise, just go to sleep."


End file.
